memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Q-created reality Because of the below statement, I figured I would post this here. I'm not sure I was ever fond of the article either. Especially since no one actually did anything with it, leaving it as it is in its current state rather meaningless. What is not to say that "Q's created realities" were not "real" in the first place? --Alan del Beccio 04:29, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- :*Doesn't Q-created reality fit into this (plot type) group as well? --FuturamaGuy 07:02, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::*In my opinion, no. That page is about "realities" experienced by the crew, while the others are dubious meta-classifications (does every episode containing a first contact have a "first contact plot"?). If you want to discuss the possible deletion of that page, please create another section here. -- Cid Highwind 10:07, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- :I think a "List of places created-by / recreated-by / visited-with-the-help-of Q" would be a very valid list article. This article is currently "meaningless" because a list consisting of links with invalid names was removed without being replaced by a list of "correct" links: for example Sherwood Forest, Afterlife (don't we already have a list of various "afterlifes" somewhere?), the planet Q created in Hide and Q, the various representations of the Continuum itself, the Big Bang, the post-atomic horrors courtroom, Starbase Earhart and so on... Instead of simply deleting this article, we should instead discuss a better suiting title and then move. -- Cid Highwind 15:56, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Electro-Mechanical ;Electro-Mechanical: Not cited, nor does it appear to have any links that would produce a valid source. --Alan del Beccio 11:25, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 16:35, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Defense sail ;Defense sail: Not cited, nor do I recall this term ever being used on DS9 to descibe what it is this article is attempting to descibe. If anything, this should just be incorporated into the design of Deep Space 9. --Alan del Beccio 12:25, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *As far as I know, they were just called pylons. Delete or move to pylons (if that is the official term). --From Andoria with Love 19:39, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. Nope... Unless it's a really obscure alternate-name kind of reference or something that came from the technical manual. Weyoun 04:58, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Merge or rewrite: I recall that the sails were seen in use during the DS9 pilot, Emissary, and again in further detail "The Way of the Warrior". Though indeed they did not mention them in the episode verbally, there is a website which speculates (probably correctly) that John Eaves created the upgrades to DS9's weaponry that were used in "The Way of the Warrior", but did not design the original weapons used in the series pilot. Although his original designs were not all used, most of them were accepted and some modified to better fit. They had to construct closeups of the pylon/sails to display the new weapons and of all the upgrades, only two emplacements were seen on-screen being used. The page's source is speculative to me and it called the sails in question "weapons sails" as well as "defense sails". However, the article page for Deep Space Nine links to the "defense sail" article. :At this time, the only information I can find on these modifications has been found in FSD: Starship Concept Art: Arming Deep Space Nine. And seeing as the sources aren't very well defined or confirmed, the article here should be rewritten, merged, or just deleted. The link from the DS9 article should be modified as well. generally, I say it needs to be rewritten. Deletion should be a last option. --MKSuleth 02:03, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Simply put, if the term '''defense sail' was not used, then it really isn't the appropriate term to have cited here.'' Additionally, this so-called "defense sail" was also the location of the tractor beam emitter, if I recall correctly, in "Invasive Procedures", and most probably other early episodes. If anything, it should just be incorporated into the Deep Space 9 article and deleted once and for all. --Alan del Beccio 13:21, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Loreva ;Loreva : The article is good, but the name is admittedly non-canon. I've moved the appropriate info to Mirror universe people#Klingon Guard at Terok Nor which is where it belongs.--Tim Thomason 18:18, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Agreed, and since the info is now where it belongs, we can now delete this article. --From Andoria with Love 19:37, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' as a redirect. I don't play the card game, nor have I ever, but there's no harm in keeping a valid redirect in case someone creates this page again. Weyoun 07:16, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :*It's not an official name, so I don't think it can even stay as a redirect. I could be wrong, though, as I don't beleive that was one of the restrictions to creating redirects. --From Andoria with Love 00:52, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Boson ;Boson: Not cited, no episodes or other directly referenced terms link to the page. --Alan del Beccio 08:23, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment': This thing's been here for a few months. Can the lack of citation or episode links really be grounds for deletion? Perhaps simply adding some pna's (one for citation and one for possible inaccuracy) would do? If not, and if no refs can be found, then I will vote for delete. --From Andoria with Love 00:50, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) **I think the fact that it has gone months without citation is proof enough it shouldn't be here. If you haven't noticed already, there have already been several other related particles deleted lately that have been lingering just as long. --Alan del Beccio 13:05, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) torr ;Torr: Not referenced in Trek (a.f.a.i.k.), nor do any pages link to it suggest it might. --Alan del Beccio 22:25, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Delete. --From Andoria with Love 00:50, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) **'deleted' --Alan del Beccio 13:08, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) The Horizon ;The Horizon : Basically copied info from USS Horizon, this was created due to a theory that the Horizon which discovered Sigma Iotia II may not have been the Horizon whose model was seen in Benjamin Sisko's office and that it may have even been the cargo ship ECS Horizon. Since it was the purpose of the model-makers that the ship seen in Sisko's office was the same ship referenced in "A Piece of the Action" and since that ship is not likely to be the cargo ship (as discussed in the Horizon's talk page), I don't believe this additional article is needed. --From Andoria with Love 00:42, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Delete. Pointless article. Logan 5 04:42, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Keep/'Move'. ::The fact that it really was the USS Horizon that visited the planet is itself just a theory. This leads us to the following: 1) An article about the ECS Horizon (from ENT). 2) An article about the USS Horizon (stating that it was shown as a model on Sisko's desk). 3) Information about the ship that visited Sigma Iotia. ::Unless that ship was called USS Horizon on-screen, we shouldn't put that information on the "USS" article. Of course, we shouldn't put it on ECS Horizon, either, which only leaves us with the option to create a third article. Normally, I would suggest to simply move this article to Horizon, but there's already the episode of the same name. So my suggestion is the following: ::Make Horizon into a disambiguation page for USS Horizon, ECS Horizon and Horizon (episode) (moved content). Move this page to Horizon (ship) (in fact, it might be best to move USS Horizon there and then separate the information again to keep track of authorship) and also add it to the disambiguation page. Add a short message to both the USS and ECS article, stating that "this might be the starship ''Horizon that visited Sigma Iotia II". -- Cid Highwind 11:21, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::"''Unless that ship was called '''USS' Horizon on-screen, we shouldn't put that information on the "USS" article." If indeed this is true, the following needs to be updated accordingly. The USS Ariel, which was only referred to as "science ship ''Ariel" and USS Huron, which was referred to twice as the SS Huron. --Alan del Beccio ::I'm no TAS expert, but if that is what was said on-screen then yes, move those pages (and rephrase the "USS" speculation on the article)... -- Cid Highwind 13:23, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hutet class ;Hutet class : Non-canon article about a ship from a game with only the ship's measurements. It could also be merged into the game article itself (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars), although there's not really anything relevant to merge. --From Andoria with Love 11:06, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - allow pages for things like this and it opens the doors for more non-canon entries. If there was a fair bit of info I'd say merge, but there's not. - Hayter 12:06, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - Definitely - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:17, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' - --Fenian 18:20, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I haven't read any of the above, but I vote Merge' with whatever video game this was referenced in, Dominion Wars (i guess) and delete. --Alan del Beccio 13:16, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Constellation class starship ;Constellation class starship : Now a redirect, was article copied from Wikipedia. Should be deleted to remove copyvio from history, is probably not needed as a redirect (orphaned). No deletion message on the page (would hinder redirect functionality), but mentioned on talk page. -- Cid Highwind 11:24, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Alan del Beccio 13:16, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Bela's Gun Moll and Tough Kid ; Bela's Gun Moll and Tough Kid : Unnamed characters. I've reworded the information and placed it on the newly-created Iotians page. I'm not sure if the pages should redirected or merged though.--Tim Thomason 10:37, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Alan del Beccio 13:16, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) John F. Kennedy, Jr. ; John F. Kennedy, Jr. : Irrelevant to Star Trek, never mentioned nor appeared. Was a redirect to John F. Kennedy, but this seems entirely inappropriate -- they were two different people -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *'Delete' --Alan del Beccio 13:16, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Yaderian ;Yaderian : Misspelled, Yaderan -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *'Delete' --Alan del Beccio 13:16, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC)